


Live While We're Young

by Hanamura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Title Kink, its a good crying!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura/pseuds/Hanamura
Summary: Noctis thinks Prompto will be a gentle lover. Oh how wrong he was.





	Live While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fill a kinkmeme wanting "top prompto to dominate the hell out of noctis" basically the tl;dr its been awhile since i wrote a solid thing; i hope this was okay! also i wrote this on no sleep so there's bound to be mistakes. assume there's aftercare because i am dying
> 
> check my [tumblr](http://nktis.tumblr.com)
> 
> no betas we die like men

At first it was lips pressed against lips, hips slotted together, and fingers clawing agonizingly slow up each others thighs. It was a nice pace they had both set; it was something Noctis was perfectly fine with. They were also familiar with each others body, knowing what they liked, didn't like, and stuff to keep noted for later. Prompto was gentle, always had been, especially to Noctis. Today, Noctis decided something different than the mutual masturbation routine they had fallen into. He wasn't subtle about the want. He was the prince after all, and he was going to get what he wanted. He knew Prompto wouldn't mind, hell, he would be thrilled even. After the months they had been dating, Noctis finally wanted to take step forward.

The air felt suffocating, feeling too hot in this cheap motel room. He had gripped at the front of Prompto's shirt and pulled him into a messy kiss, "I want you to fuck me. _Please_."

Prompto had nearly stammered at the request, eyes wide with a pink dust coating his freckled cheeks. He easily fell into the kiss, though humming as he pulled away, "A-Are you sure?" His eyes fell down his chest and to their hips to feel a noticeable bulge pushing against his thigh. Oh yeah, he wanted this. Besides, how could say no when he's looking at him like _that_? He licks his lips as he feels Noctis's breath against his neck, suddenly unsure where to place his hands. He opts for his waist, grinding up in Noctis who responds back in kind. "You know we don't have to, Noct. I-I'm just content being like this," he says, his voice tuning to a higher octave as Noctis reaches for his belt. "I mean, not that I have a problem with it!"

Prompto really was too sweet, besides he already made up his mind; he knew he was ready. His fingers dip into the the waistband on his jeans and gives it a tug, "I know. I _want_ to, Prom." Finally, he pulls away from his neck and presses his forehead against Prompto's own. Slowly, he exhales a breath, washing over Prompto's lips. "I-" He opens his mouth to say something, but it was caught in his throat. Even as a prince, grown up to be royalty, he always unsure how to approach certain subjects, even ones he was uncomfortable with. It was obvious especially when he was teased or even blatantly embarrassed because _he didn't mean it like that_. Finally, he pushes Prompto onto his back, placing his hands beside his head. He was glad he wasn't the only worked up about this, if pupils blown and flushes cheeks meant anything. "It's not that big of a deal anyways, right?"

"Uh, dude!" It wasn't the first time he was in this position. "I mean, it kind of is," his voice was quiet now, his fingers idly messing with the zipper on Noctis's shirt. "I just want you to be ready. Not every day I get to have sex with _a prince_  who is, like, your best friend! I want your first time to be great."

Noctis gives a small smile, sitting back on Prompto's lap. "Seriously? Is that all you're worried about?" Even after they talked about Prompto's insecurity, it still gets the better of him; it never goes way, really. He's more than willing to squash away those insecurities away, as a lover and his best friend. "You're going to be fine. Besides, if it gets too much, I'll tell you to stop and we can try again another day." 

Is he _pouting_? "Promise?"

He hums and nods. This is the thrilling part, he thinks; giving his body and being into Prompto's hands and giving up control. That's what sex was about, right? Giving and receiving from someone you trust. And he trusted Prompto with his life. "So, c'mon, stop being a baby," he says playfully, giving Prompto's arm a small punch. All the while, he tries to bring him back to what was important- pleasing _His Highness_ ; and Prompto was always so eager please.

Prompto finally smiles, eyes lighting up as he places his hands on hips, and pushing them together to start grinding. This earned a quiet groan. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop." This was more of a reminder to Noctis than himself as he moves his hands to his ass, squeezing. He sits up, leaning forward to give a chaste kiss to his lips. "Okay?" 

He rolls his eyes at this. "I already told you-" But he was abruptly cut off by a fierce kiss which he immediately responds to as _he_ is now the one on his back. With his heels digging into the mattress, he gently cups Prompto's face as the chaste kiss turns into one with teeth and lots of tongue. His fingers try to sneak underneath Prompto's shirt, but was rather surprised when his wrists were pinned above his head. He tries to arch into him, push up to get friction, _anything_ when he felt his lips move to his neck and he bit down. Hard. This earned a small cry from Noctis, hissing from the pain. "That hurt."

Prompto kisses the spot in apology. "'M sorry about that," he mutters against his skin as he starts to suck a patch on his neck. He hears him gasp from above, grinding his hips back down into Noctis's own to make his erection even more prominent. Oh how he loves to tease. " _Highness_." Prompto grins, moving back to kiss the moan that Noctis had nearly released. "I'm going to make you feel so good, you know," he says, moving to his ear to whisper filthy, vile things. "I bet you can't wait for my cock to fill you up, huh?"

Noctis threw back his head, panting softly and they had barely started. He could only imagine what his face looked like now, feeling his cheeks heat to a bright red as he _whined_. "Prompto, don't say those things-"

Prompto smirks, "Oh? Is _His Highness_ embarrassed?" He moved a hand holding Noctis's wrists, grabbing at his bulge forming obviously in his pants. "You seem to like the idea, Noct. Does the thought of me fucking you into the mattress until I make you cum turn you on?" Noctis doesn't say anything, but feeling his cock jerk in his pants gave him an answer. "He _does_. You know, every time I ask you what you think about when you're touching yourself, you always dodge the question," he says so casually as he looks down at him now. He swears he feels his heart beat out of his chest, his dominate facade dropping just a bit. Seeing Noctis already so messed up, eyes half lidded and lips swollen. Though, Noctis looks away as he's _too embarrassed_ to look at Prompto now, not after he said _those_ things to him. He was so cute! He swallowed thickly, drinking in the sight. It's funny, Noctis would be okay _masturbating_ in front of him and let him fuck him with various dildos they've collected, but he couldn't stand being _talked_ to. Hm, interesting. Still, he takes advantage of the situation, his hand snaking down to his pants, undoing them, and slipping a hand inside to grip his cock. "What _do_ you think about?"

He bites down on his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut as he spreads his legs wider. He tries to pull his hands free, but Prompto only squeezes them in retaliation. Nope, he wasn't going anywhere. "Mnh, Prompto-" He moans as his cock was finally attended to, hips jerking forward to try and force Prompto to move his hand. He didn't. He looks down at his pants, still refusing to look at him. " _Touch me_ ," he hissed, trying one more time to thrust into his hand. No response. He was starting to get frustrated. 

"Look at me." 

It was a simple command. Though this was Noctis and he knew that. It wasn't going to be that easy. And he knows damn well nothing is going to happen until he does as instructed. Slowly, he looks up at Prompto, feeling his heart almost burst from his chest. He sees him  _smiling_ , acting like he doesn't have him pinned down to the bed and holding his cock in his hand. "What's that look for?" 

"Oh, nothing," he says, his thumb smearing pre-come against his slit as he watches Noctis's head throw back, moaning. "Just how cute you look."

"Wh-"

"You know, I'm still waiting for your answer, Noct," there's that casual voice again, licking his lips as he continued to taunt by his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock slowly. He feels Noctis _throbbing_ in his grip. "Say it and I'll start moving." And it's taken so much willpower not to devour him right now. Not with the look Noctis is giving him.

He grits his teeth, looking away as he whines. Funny, being a prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world is being reduced to disheveled mess on the bed with the mercy of his best friend. Weird how the world works like that. If only they knew. He swallows, unconsciously pushing his hips up but quickly forgetting the friction isn't there. He can't look at his face. He refuses to when he starts to speak, "You." 

"Me? What about me?"

Fuck Prompto. He wasn't going easy on this, so he might as well comply. "You... fucking me with your fingers," he says quietly, closing his eyes. "You making me cum just with your fingers. You making me cum but not stopping." He presses his lips together, moaning as Prompto starts to move his hand now. "Fuck, uh..." He was focused too much on the pleasure he was unable to form coherent sentences. 

"Look at me." 

Still embarrassed, he's more bold and looks right up at him, swollen lips parted as his breaths become more shallow. "I, uh... you, mm..." His toes are curling, and he's happy that he's giving his cock attention, but not at the speed he wants. It's still too slow and it _burns_. Prompto is now kissing at his neck, giving him gentle bites and nips. His body is _on fire_ and any little touch sparked a reaction. Prompto knows this. "Fuck... Prompto." 

He hums, nuzzle into his ear as he tugs at the lobe. "What else?" 

He's panting now, now trying to usher the words out of head but he was in a predicament at the moment. "You fucking me with your cock. You pinning me down and fucking me relentlessly-" He gasps as Prompto moves his hand faster. "Shit- You coming inside of me and you watching it leak out of me." 

Thinking that was enough, Prompto pulls his hand from his pants and sits back on his knees to try to undo his belt. It seemed rushed with obvious need.

Noctis groans, his hands now free as he sits up on his elbows, "Why did you stop?" And he knew exactly why when he saw it. He was forced back as he feels his hands being bound and attached it the frame of the bed. He gives it a test pull. Yup, nice and tight. "Prompto-"

"Tell me to stop, Noct." 

"Huh?" He looks up at Prompto, his pants loose around his hips. Placing his hands on the inside of thighs, he teases by not touching but uses it as a sort of leverage. "Why would I?" 

"I just want to make sure you're still with me. You can back out now." 

His brows furrow, tugging again at the binds to give a small reminder to Prompto. "I'm letting you tie me up, aren't I? I told you I'll tell you if it's getting too much. Trust me. Besides, there's a problem you need to fix." His eyes narrow, giving him a knowing look as he thrusts hips up into his hands. "And we're not leaving until you _fix it_." 

Prompto smirks, his hands now freely roaming over the dips and plains of his stomach; he gently claws down, feeling a shiver run up Noctis's body. "Hey, aren't _I_ the one to be bossing _you_ around?" 

"You're talking an awful lot, too." 

"Someone's mouthy," he says. "Let's change that." And so he leans back to down to capture Noctis's lip into an open mouth kiss, all tongue and teeth. He rubs his thumbs over perked nipples, then back to clawing down his stomach as he pushes his hips into Noctis's own. Pulling away, he licks his lips. There was a need in his eyes that weren't there before, he noted, "You won't be able to say a word after this, I'll make _sure_ of it." And that was all he said as he practically ripped his pants and underwear off in one pull. He eyed at Noctis's freed cock, red, and resting against his belly. Immediately, he takes it in his hand and gives him fast pumps that takes him completely by surprise. "Now, what did you say? Fucking you with my fingers until you come? Hm, let's see how many times I _can_ make you come tonight." 

Noctis moaned, throwing his head back again and spreading his legs wider, "Prompto!" He cries out, trying to pull away from his grasp. The pleasure was building up too fast and it was starting to _hurt_ from the lack of lubrication. And he seemed to notice because he's moving off the bed to fish around his bag for the lube. Coming back with it, it looks to be used more than once. Hey, it's been used for other reasons, too.

He seems to be sticking his tongue out in concentration as he lubes up his palm (and fingers too, while he's at it). It would be cute if he wasn't about to give Noctis the best hand job of his life. "I'm not slowing down, so you better hold your breath," Prompto says, now grabbing Noctis's cock and gives him furious pumps that causes him to arch off the bed and dig his heels straight into the mattress. He smiles, his finger circling his hole to tease him further. "I'm glad you said something, because god, I've wanted to fuck you for so long-" The tone of his voice is conversational, watching how Noctis's eyes flutter closed and lips part only saying his name over and over again. _Prompto, Prompto, Prompto_. That was the only thing in his vocabulary. "His Highness seems to be enjoying himself a lot, huh? Aw, I'm almost jealous."

He was sure Gladio and Ignis were hearing this next door. Normally they were quiet as to not disturb them, or give them any hints of their activities. Though _he knows_ they know, it was just the ability to see them the next day and act like Prompto never screamed his name the night before. Prompto seemed to do it just fine; he was envious. Right now, however, he wasn't able to keep himself down. The heat in his stomach was coiling and he was about to burst. Saliva started to run down the corner of his mouth, his eyes glazed over and gone. He tries his best to push his released back, he didn't want to come, but given the situation he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Prompto! Fuck!" He wishes his hands were free, to try and pull away his hands. He was so close! So close- "Prompto! Prompto, Prompto, I'm gonna-" And after a few more pumps, he was seeing white in his vision. He came on his chest, some spilling onto his shirt. Though his hand didn't stop, and it was starting to hurt from how oversensitive he was getting. "Prompto-"

It was several seconds before he reacted. He wanted to milk Noctis for all he was worth, giving a small hum. Knowing that was enough, he pulled his hand away, looking too pleased with himself. Not really caring about the mess, he roughly grabbed his hips and forced him on his knees, ass in the air. "Better!" He's still smiling, giving his ass a little slap, which caused to Noctis to give out a soft cry. Let's see, next on the list was- "Finger fucking. You ready, Noct?"

"You were serious?" He pants, letting himself relax from the intense orgasm he just had. He doesn't even know he'll be able to suffer a second time, but he knows he won't let him take a break. Besides, what was with him? Normal sessions he was calm, patient, and loving. Now, this seemed to be a different person with how he's treating him. Well, he's not complaining. It's... _hot_. Not that he was going to tell Prompto that anyways.  _That_ thought was embarrassing. His thoughts seemed to come to stop as he felt a finger pushing into his entrance. It turns out, yeah, he was serious. He hisses, pressing his forehead into the mattress as he wills himself to relax. It didn't hurt, of course one finger didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. Feeling the finger linger for a minute or two, another started to join it. He stiffened at the intrusion, releasing shaky breaths as he tries to close his legs, but Prompto made sure to keep them spread for personal viewing purposes. "Fuck, Prom..."

He hummed, scissoring his fingers, working around in his entrance as his hands move to grab Noctis's half-hardened cock. He runs a finger up the underside, causing Noctis's hips to jerk. His touch was like fire, it sparked against his skin and ignited; Prompto loved it so proceeded to give him ghosting touches. "You're so hard for me already and you just came," he spoke as if surprised at the revelation. He heard Noctis say his voice in warning, but he ignored it. He didn't care. He was here and he was in control- not Noctis. And if he didn't know any better, he would say he feels the same way. "What are you going to do, huh?" Prompto asks, as he slides in a third finger, which pulls a groan from him. He smirks, leaning over to get a better look at Noctis's face. "How ya' doing down there, buddy?" And if he angled his fingers the right way... oh, where was it-

"Ah!" Noctis's hips jerked into his hand all while feeling a spark ignite when he pushed his fingers _there_. Those fingers continued to linger, seeming to spread him further apart; the binds seemed to restrict him too much because god, he wished he could touch himself, or do _something_.  And the, suddenly, his fingers thrust _so deep_ into him, he cried out. "Fuck!" They were relentless and Prompto refused to let up. Oh no, he was intending to fuck Noctis out. This was practically pushing the wind out of him, he was a panting mess, saliva running down the corner of his lips as his cock jerked. "Prompto! Please...!" Now, he wasn't a person to beg; no, he never begged for anything in his life. It was always given to him, but for once in his life, he was going to have to beg. He knew damn well Prompto was going to tell him, too. _Beg for it_. 

" _Please_ what, Highness? You need to speak up, I can't hear you!" He was having too much fun. He gave Noctis's ass a slap, and even bit down onto the skin resulting in deep teeth marks. _Mine_. He knew he wouldn't mind, right? Nah, of course not. The moans continued to ring in his ears, getting louder and desperate. He was purposely neglecting his cock, his fingers digging deep into his skin. 

Fuck, this felt so good. He was rather surprised by how full he was, but the feeling came as it went- in rapid succession. If fingers felt this good, imagine how his cock would feel inside of him. The thought makes him harder and even greedily sucking Prompto's fingers back in (Prompto seemed to notice too, giving his ass a hard slap). "Gods! Fuck, fuck! Prompto! You-" He couldn't finish his statement, a load moan ripping from his throat as his fingers continued again and again to abuse that spot inside of him. He was constantly teetering on the edge but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. If only Prompto _touched_ him. "Let me come! Please!" 

Prompto heard this, his fingers now forcing them in deeper, though he never pulled them out. Oh no, they were pressed into those bundles of nerves and he was going to _torture_ Noctis. "Now who's talking a lot, huh? I'm surprised you can considering what my fingers are doing to you," he says, noting the pained expression on his face. He hadn't told him to stop, so it must've been pleasure. He hoped, anyways. "You should see yourself, Noct. You should see how _messed up_ you are, and just by my fingers too. Imagine what my _cock_ could do to you." Prompto grinned at the thought, easing his fingers off of prostate but then pushing back into them. "What did you say you wanted? You want to come?" 

If Noctis could grab and claw, he would. His lips were parted while releasing a silent scream and his eyes screwed close from the pleasure that exploded through out his body. No, he needed a little more. He needed it; _craved it_. "Prompto, please let me come. Please, please," he said in a drawl, using his hips to try and press themselves further onto Prompto's fingers. "Please, I-" And there goes those fingers again, thrusting into him at the rise peak of pleasure. With tears forming in his eyes, it didn't take long to reach his second climax once Prompto started to pump his cock deliciously in times of his thrusts. "Fuck!" Was the only thing he could manage to say, weakly spurting out white strands down onto the sheets. Those fingers lingered, trying to milk Noctis, which at this point he was trying to pull away. The pleasure was too much it started to hurt. He panted, obviously well spent as he felt tears fell down his face. 

Prompto gave his ass a couple more slaps, and a bite, before grabbing his hips to flip him back on his back. He knew it would probably bruise, but he didn't care. Not at the moment as he crawled on top of Noctis. He noticed the tears, smiling as he placed himself between his legs as if he belonged there. He did and he knew it. "Was it that good?"

He shook his head, tugging at the binds. As usual, it was in vain. "No more. I can't..." His cock was soft now, limp and resting on his thigh. Even with the power of the Gods, he didn't increase his stamina, but Prompto made sure to test that little bit. And it was about to be tested again as Prompto finally freed his cock from his pants. 

He eyed Noctis, giving him a grin and a quick pinch to his thigh. "Finally was able to free this little guy, bet this would fit well in your mouth, But-" He grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his cock even pumping himself. "That will be for another day. Right now, I'm going to fuck you into this mattress," he says, lifting Noctis's legs over his shoulders as he navigated his cock to his abused, red hole. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Seeing the uncertainty on Noctis's face, however, makes him pause. "Tell me to stop."

He looks like he's about to pass out, and the look of interest Prompto was giving made his cock twitch. _Say it_. Looking at Prompto through lidded eyes, he didn't want him to stop, not really. Honestly, he wants to see how far he could go, really. This was his limit, after this it wouldn't be a surprise if he fell asleep afterwards. Noctis presses his lips together, ignoring the ache in his arms and the dance of fingers on sensitive skin. He had no intention to tell him to stop in the beginning and he had no intention now. 

Giving him several moments to respond, he waits. Realizing Noctis wasn't giving in, he smiled as he gave Noctis one, two, three kisses. One chaste and two needy and wanting. Finally, he gets to bury deep inside of Noctis in one, slow thrust. It didn't take him long to relax, taking in his face and eyeing all of his features, "You're doing great, Highness. Mm, don't give me that look." And suddenly, he was thrusting in with little abandon. He hid his face in the crook of Noctis's neck, biting down on the skin as the thrusts were deep and erratic; it had little rhythm and reason other than the intent to fuck him deep into the mattress. 

Noctis groaned, tilting his head back as he let Prompto ravish his throat. He knew tomorrow there were going to be marks and bruises and honestly? He loved it. He loved every second of it and he would remind Prompto a million times if he could. Feeling him so deep inside, it was a whole new feeling and he felt full. It was a lot better than what his toys could provide. The mattress rocked to his thrusts, knocking into the wall and he knew for sure that they could hear him on the other side. It would be so embarrassing to see them tomorrow; Prompto would even ignore it as he usual does. Maybe this time would be different; aka Prompto not-so-subtly smacking his ass and giving him a flirty wink to match. Right now, he could barely scramble his thoughts together; he couldn't even think of his name all it came out was another mantra of _Prompto_. That was the only thing he knew what to say and that was okay. "P-Prompto," he moans, throwing his had back again once he began to hit those oversensitive bundle of nerves once again. 

Prompto smirked, with his legs hooked over his shoulders, he drove home deeper. "Yeah, feels good," he barely manages to say as he looks down at Noctis's cock. It was half hard now. And Noctis said he couldn't. With enough willpower, you could do anything, but maybe this shouldn't be applied to this scenario. "Fuck, Noctis, you look so sexy. And I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Me only. You hear me, Noct?" He's breathless, looking down at the bruises and marks that littered his neck. Oops, he might've gotten _a little_ over board. Nothing like a potion could fix, but at the moment, he's memorized by the very body that is Noctis. He bites down on his bottom lip as the pleasure starts to coil in the pit of his stomach. Fuck, he was close. "Noct, soon... I'm gonna..." 

With what he could, he grabs the frame of his bed to try and stabilize himself from the onslaught of pleasure. This was too much, he can't do it. His body was on fire and he couldn't put out the flames. Not as long as Prompto prevented it. He whined when he felt his hand on his cock; it hurt, but the pleasure overwrote the pain as he squeezed his eyes tightly. "Prompto! Yeah, I'm-" It didn't take him long to climax for _a third time_. This time was dry and that was okay because Prompto was so close, and the way Noctis squeezed around him was so good. And that was that.

Prompto finally came inside after one, two, _three_ more thrusts until he came deep inside of him. He panted, letting Noctis's legs drop from his shoulder and onto the mattress. "Fuck, that was..." He released a breathy chuckle, brushing his bangs out of his face. "You alright? You awake, Noct?" 

Noctis stared up at the ceiling, moving his arms to let Prompto know he was still bound. "Release me and I'll be great," his voice was hoarse. His arms ached when he finally undid make-do binds.

"You... What did you think of that?" 

He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up, "It was... good." 

He seemed to be surprised, perking up slightly, "Really? Yeah, same. Can I... get you anything?" 

"Sleep."

"Not sleeping on these sheets! Ugh, Iggy is going to kill us," he groans, ignoring the shiver up his spine and the scolding they were going to get tomorrow. But, it was worth it. 

"Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do. I'm not going to say a word." 

"Dude, what?! That's so not fair!"

Oh, to be young and in love.


End file.
